When a Granger lives with a Malfoy
by leogirl3
Summary: Hermione's parents die on her sweet sixteen and she has no family that will take her in. So she goes to an orphanage. Guss who ends up taking her home. Rated R for language and later chapters.
1. The Bad news

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up the morning before she turned sixteen. She went downstairs to go greet her parents good morning. When she was downstairs she looked all over the house for her parents, but she never found them.

"Mom, Dad, where are you," she called out, but all she heard was her echo through the house. _Maybe they went out to buy my birthday cake, _she thought.

Hermione went into the kitchen and started to make some cereal for herself. There was a knock at the door and Hermione stopped what she was doing to go and answer the door.

"I'm coming," Hermione yelled as she ran to the door. When she opened it she saw that there was a police officer at the door.

"Are you Miss. Hermione Granger?" officer asked.

"That's me, is there a problem," Hermione asked.

"It's your parents, may we come in?"

"Sure, come on in," said Hermione, as the policeman came in the house she wondered what was wrong with her parents.

"Here sit down," said Hermione offering the policeman a seat on the couch. When they had sat down they looked back up at Hermione.

"You're parents, there um, there is no easy way to put this, but they died this morning," the police said.

Hermione was in shock she couldn't believe it. This couldn't be true. NO it wasn't true.

"What do you mean they're dead? How did this happen?" said Hermione she could feel hot tears forming in her eyes.

"It was a car accident, they where hit by an eighteen wheeler, there was no way we could save them. Do you know any relatives that would take you in?" The officer asked Hermione.

"No, all of them are dead to, where am I going to go," Hermione asked.

"Well, we have to take you to an orphanage. You should go get your things packed, we'll be leaving soon to take you there," the officer.

It took an hour to pack all of the things that Hermione was going to take with her. She packed all of her clothes in her trunk for school, and her spell books, her wand, and every picture of her parents that she could find. She continued to cry when she was packing. Before she left she went into her parent's room and took the thing that they cared the most about.

Her mother loved a necklace that her dad had bought her, and she hadn't put it on this morning. Her father cared most about a ring that Hermione had bought him for his birthday. She put the ring on the necklace chain then put the necklace on.

"Are you ready to go," the officer came in and found her just as she was putting the necklace on.

Still crying she looked up and shook her head saying she was ready to go. On the way out she gave the house one last look and got into the cop car.

"Happy birthday isn't it," she said to the cop as they drove away.


	2. Staying the night somewhere

**Hey all, this is my first fan fiction, please just read and tell me what you think about it.**

Chapter 2

On the ride over to the orphanage Hermione thought about how she would tell Ron and Harry. She thought about just waiting to go back to school then it hit her. Would she be able to back to school? How would she get there? _Man this is a bunch of bull shit. I can't believe this; I may not be able to go back to school. Maybe if Mrs. Weasley hears about this she'll come and get me. _

Hermione was thinking so hard it was giving her a headache. She was looking out the window. It was a sunny day, but the way Hermione was feeling she would have felt better if it was a rainy day. Hermione looked back into the car and at the police officer. She hadn't even taken the time to look this guy over before they left the house. He was a short guy, who was kind of built. He had brown hair and from what she could see of him from her view it looked like he had blue eyes.

"Which orphanage am I going to," Hermione asked wincing at the thought of living with someone else then her parents; with complete strangers.

"Right now I have to take you to my building to find an orphanage that will take in people like you," he said. Hermione got very suspicious when the officer said 'people like you'.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We found your parents will, and it said that they wanted you to go live with a relative or go to an orphanage that was for witches and wizards," the officer said.

"Oh, you never told me your name," said Hermione getting off the subject of her being a witch, but she was still wondering how he knew she was a witch other than her parents will.

"Officer Banks," he replied.

"Oh, how do you know about me being a witch," Hermione asked.

"Well, I used to be best friends with your dad, before you born, and then one day he tells me that your mom was pregnant. Well I was happy, anyways, when you where born your parents noticed that you where different from other babies. I stayed friends with you dad until they found out that you where a witch," he said then took a dramatic pause.

"I thought he was crazy so I stopped talking to him, but it was in their will that because I was the only one who knew about it that I was the only one to read the will. They had already picked out an orphanage for you just incase they did die before you where old enough to be on your own. All I have to do is make a call, and the place will take you in," Officer Banks wouldn't look at Hermione he kept his eyes on the road.

_Well this is comforting my dad's best friend thought he was nutty. _Hermione thought to herself. Right now she couldn't wait to get to the orphanage to get away from Officer Banks. Hermione didn't like him that much. Not after what he told her that he thought her dad was crazy.

"Where am I going to stay for now, you know until you can get a hold of the­­­­ ," Hermione couldn't bring herself to say she was going to an orphanage anymore. It hurt too much to think about it.

"Um, I never thought about that, maybe you'll stay over at my house for the night. I have a son your age. You to already have a lot in common," Officer Banks said. Hermione was a little curious to find out what he meant by that remark.

"How do you mean," Hermione asked.

"Well the same year that you where born my wife got pregnant and had a son. It turned out that you two both are magical, after we found out my son was the same as you, I felt like such a prick," Banks said.

"You kind of where, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," said Hermione. But it was the truth; he had acted like a prick. He knew it already, but it wouldn't hurt to say it for her dad.

"No, your right, where at the Police department," said Banks. He pulled in to an empty parking spot and helped Hermione with her stuff.

The police department was a lot like she thought it would be. It had some extra cell in front of some desks. There where a lot of people in handcuffs, and of course there where police everywhere.

Banks led her into an office and set some of the things he was holding of hers down beside a chair. He sat behind his desk and looked at Hermione. She had been right, he did have blue eyes.

"Why didn't I meat you before I went off to school," Hermione asked.

"I was always busy with work and had no time to go visit," he said closing his eyes.

"Shouldn't you call the place," said Hermione, she didn't want to stay Officer Banks more than she needed to.

"Oh yeah," he said picking up the phone and dialing a number on his desk. He had to sit there a while before he talked to a person on the other line.

"Yes, I would like to speak with the manager, I have a girl that needs to be taken in," Banks had paused and Hermione heard a person talk on the receiver. "Yes, I have a Miss. Hermione Granger hear, and her parents died earlier this morning. She has no family that will take her in and the will said that this was the place to call," he said again Hermione heard another person talking.

"Thanks I'll bring her in tomorrow around twelve o' clock. Thanks again. Oh my name. Officer Charlie Banks. Bye-bye," he said and hung up the phone.

"So I'm set; I guess I'll be out of your hair by noon," Hermione said. _Thank goodness I don't think I would be able to stay with him and his family for more than one night._

"What am I going to do for the rest of the day," Hermione asked. Right at that moment it was just now turning 11:00. There was still half a day left to go and she didn't want to spend the rest of her day at the police station.

"Um, I don't know, I could drive you to my house and you can spend the rest of the day there," he said. Hermione didn't want to go, but it was better than staying around here.

"That sounds nice," said Hermione trying to be polite. They got her things together again. Then left and got back into the police curser.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the house. It was a nice little home, just nothing like the house Hermione lived in. _I guess this is what I will think every time I go into someone else's house. How shallow do I sound? _She thought to herself.


	3. Having a new friend

The house was a light blue with some bricks on it. The thing that made her think this house needed work was the yard. They needed to landscape, bad?

The inside of the house looked a lot better. It was clean, and reminded her of being at school. Hermione walked into the closest room and was reminded of her room back at home. The walls where red, the furniture was white leather. Then to her satisfaction she found a big screen TV.

"You have a really nice house Mr. Banks," Hermione said. She saw him give her a smile and then walked to a staircase that she had over looked.

"John, I have someone over do you want to come down and meat her?" Banks yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down, I have to finish cleaning my room really quick," a voice yelled back down the stairs. Hermione guessed that it was John, Mr. Banks son.

They had to wait there only a couple of minutes until a boy around her age came bounding down the stairs. He looked a lot like Draco Malfoy just with green eyes instead of stormy gray.

"John this is Hermione, she'll be staying with us for the night. I have to take her to an orphanage tomorrow around twelve," Mr. Banks said.

"Oh, Hi, do you want to come upstairs or would you like to stay downstairs," John said.

"I'll go up there," said Hermione, "Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Just set it down right here, you can get your stuff when your ready to leave or change, I have to go back to work now, see you guys later," said Mr. Banks and he walked out of sight.

Hermione walked up the steps and followed John into his room. He closed the door behind her.

"What happed to your parents," John asked. Hermione was kind of shocked for him to be so forward, but she answered.

"They died in a car accident today, I don't have any family that will take me in either," said Hermione, she knew he would ask why she just didn't go live with relative, so she just put that in there with the first question.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't be noisy like that," John said. He looked down at the floor and she noticed that he was slightly built.

"No, its okay, you where just curious. Do you work out at the gym," Hermione asked.

"Sometimes, it's a good way to relieve stress," he answered. John looked back up at Hermione; she just couldn't help but think of Malfoy.

"Where do you go to school," Hermione asked she didn't know if Mr. Banks had told him about being a wizard and she didn't want to tell him, without his parents consent.

"Jude High, where do you go," he asked. _I knew it they haven't told him. Oh well he's going to find out one way or another, but I'm not going to be either of the ways._

"I go to a private school, I don't know where it is, they put us on a train and that's how we get there. The name is Hogwarts," Hermione said, she didn't want him to know what she was, it was very important to her to keeping that she was a witch a secret. It's not like he would ever find out what Hogwarts was.

"That's a strange name for a school," John said.

"Yeah I know," said Hermione and for the first time that day she smiled.

The rest of the day the two kids sat around and watched TV. They told each other stories about their friends, and then they pigged out on junk food. Hermione despite how horrible she was feeling that her parents died she was having fun.

"Do you have to go tomorrow," John asked. During their time together John and Hermione became friends and from Hermione got off of his stories of his friends he didn't have many.

"Yeah, I do, it's not like a have a choice. I have to go, you never know I may see you around some time," Hermione said trying to hit that he could go to her school, if his parents would tell him what he really was.

"True I may see you again soon. Maybe sometime during the summer you can come over, that's if you have a new family by then," John said the last bit he said more to himself then Hermione. There was the sound of the door closing then a woman's voice carried through the house.

"John, I brought home chicken," she said.

"Thanks mom, did Dad tell you that we have someone staying the night," John yelled back.

"Yes, where is she," she said.

"In here with me, you'll like her I promises," John said.


	4. Giving away things you don't need

"Oh, hi there, I'm Mrs. Banks," she said when she saw the two in the living room. Mrs. Banks had blond hair and green eyes. Hermione could see where John got most of his looks. She was a very pretty woman, though.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you," Hermione said. Hermione was beginning to like staying at this house. She liked the people in the house very well.

"I hope you like chicken; it was the only thing that sounded good to me for dinner," Mrs. Banks said with a smile.

"That sounds great, thanks," said Hermione.

They ate dinner and Hermione helped clean up the mess. It was about an hour before Mr. Banks came back home. So the time was about 7:00.

"Hey dad, dinner is in the fridge," John said.

"You know I don't eat after six, John, but I'll take some for lunch tomorrow," Mr. Banks said.

"Why don't you eat after six," Hermione asked.

"That's when you gain most of your weight," he replied.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Hermione said. _That is one of the weirdest things that I have ever heard, but hey if it helps him keep off the pounds all the more luck to him. _

"Hey, Mr. Banks, can I talk to you in the other room," Hermione asked.

"Sure." They walked into the dinning room, and Hermione turned around to face him.

"You haven't told John about who he really is, have you," Hermione said.

Mr. Banks looked down at the ground, "Yeah we did. We got the letter and opened it, Brianna and I, and we asked him if he wanted to go. He said no, we have no idea why, but he did. I guess he wanted to finish his school education," Mr. Banks said.

"Oh, I didn't know, because I asked him what school he went to and it was a high school, anyways I'm sorry I shouldn't be in your guys business," Hermione said.

They left the dinning room and went into the living room. John was on the floor with a dog and Mrs. Banks was on one of the couches.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Hermione said. The dog was white with some shades of brown on it, and it had green looking eyes. "What breed is it," Hermione asked.

"She is part wolf part bluehealer, her name is Ivy," John said.

"What's wrong with her eyes," Hermione asked.

"She's blind; she got cataracts a couple years ago," John said. "She gets around the house pretty well, as long as we don't change the furniture around," he added with a little laugh.

"Do you have any good books that I could read," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, come with me," Johns said. They walked back into John's room and he took a box out from underneath his bed.

"Take your pick," he said.

Hermione looked through the pile and settled with a book called _Runaway. _

"That's a good book, keep it, I don't read it anymore," John said.

"Are you sure, I don't want to take something you'll miss," Hermione said.

"I won't just take it," He said with a smile.

Hermione sat on his bed with the book and started to read. John grabbed a book out as well and started to read. As she did she tried to think of a way to repay John for his kindness. _I'll think of something before I leave tomorrow. _Hermione promised herself.

The book she read was about a teenage girl who was treated unfair by her parents so she ran away. She had gotten a job and was living in a hotel. While she was on the job she met a cut guy and that's as far as Hermione got because she thought of a way to pay back John. She threw down the book and went down stairs and got one of her books that she brought along, but didn't know why, she had already read it three times.

"Here, you keep this," said Hermione when she got back into the room.

"What's this," he asked.

"A book," Hermione asked.

John looked at the cover. _Jade Green _was on it with a fuzzy picture of a girl.

"Keep it, I've already read it like three time, I don't need it any more," Hermione said.

"Thanks," John said with a smile. That was when Hermione could tell the difference between John and Draco; John had a real smile while Draco just smirked at everyone.

"You guys aren't related to any Malfoys are you," Hermione asked. She had been holding back this question all day, but she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Not that I know of," John said. Hermione felt a huge wait lift off of her. "Why," he asked.

"You just look so much like a guy that I know at school. I just thought that you two must have been related," Hermione said.

"Oh," John said.

"I'm tired," Hermione said.

"Oh, um here," John pulled out a hide away bed from underneath his.

"How did you fit that box under there when there was a bed under there too," Hermione asked.

"There was just enough space for it in there," John said.

"Oh," Hermione got onto the bed and under the covers. It took her a couple of minutes, but she finally went to sleep.


	5. Going to the orphanage

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry if the chapter are short. You'll be getting Hermione and Draco action soon I promise. I'm also working on making the chapters longer.**

The next morning Hermione woke up around eleven. John was already awake. She knew she only had an hour to get ready so she asked where the bathroom was so she could take a shower.

Hermione walked into the bathroom with a towel in one hand and her clothes in the other. She took off her mother's necklace that had her father's ring on it and put in on the counter. She turned on the water a stepped in.

When Hermione came out she only had forty-five minutes to get ready to leave. She got all of her things together and walked into the kitchen. John and Mr. Banks where sitting in the kitchen waiting for Hermione.

"Morning," Hermione said.

"Morning," John and Mr. Banks said at the same time.

It was about time to go so Hermione didn't eat breakfast. She just sat down at the table next to John. They didn't talk the entire time. Finally Mr. Banks stood up and Hermione took it that it was time to go.

She gave John a hug good-bye and followed Mr. Banks out to his police car. They put her bags in the trunk once again. Hermione got back into the car with a last look at John. They drove off once again.

The ride over to the orphanage was a lot like the ride to the police department, quite. Mr. Banks had left the radio off so that he could hear the walkie-talkie thing that's in police cars. Hermione had brought along her portable cd player, so it didn't really bother her.

About thirty minutes later they arrived at the orphanage. The sign read **Home for the gifted without homes. **The outside actually didn't look that bad. It was a solid brick castle like building that had a homey feeling to it.

_This doesn't seem so bad, at least from the outside it doesn't. _Hermione and Mr. Banks walked into the building. The inside was just like the out side, made of all bricks, but it was a welcoming place.

There was a woman about half way down the hall that they where walking in.

"You must be Mr. Charlie Banks, and you must be Hermione Granger," the woman said. She was a little taller than Hermione with long curly brown hair and yellow looking eyes. _Wow her eyes are weird looking. _

"Yes, that's us," Mr. Banks said.

"Would you two please follow me," she said. Hermione and Mr. Bank followed the woman into a room that was dimly lit with candles.

"My name is Regina McCartney; you will address me as Mrs. Regina." The woman said as she sat behind a desk. "Welcome to the orphanage, as you know your school start on September first, so you don't have much time left to stay in here, seeing as it is August," Mr. Regina said. "Also your letter from school has already arrived and my staff has already bought all of your supplies for you," she said this time she pointed to a pile of books and new robes on a chair with a letter sitting on top of it all.

"If you will follow me I will show you where your room is," Mrs. Regina said. Again they followed her down more hallways to a door. Mrs. Regina opened the door; it revealed two other girls around Hermione's age.

"Destiny, Jessica, this is your new room mate, Hermione," Mr. Regina said.

The two girls looked like they where sisters. They had the same shape of face, and their eyes where the same color from Hermione could see. The girls had been sitting on beds that where covered in what looked like very expensive bed covers.

"Hi Hermione," said one of the girls. This one was the smallest on the two. _She must be the youngest, _Hermione thought.

"Hi, which one are you Destiny or Jessica," Hermione asked.

"I'm Jessica this ones Destiny," she said.

"Well girls, I'll leave Hermione here with you while Mr. Banks and I go talk," Mr. Regina said. They both turned around and left the three girls alone.

"Finally I thought she was never going to leave," said Destiny. This was the first time Hermione had heard her speak.

"Don't get me wrong she's a sweet woman, it's just I don't like her, she's around too much," said Destiny when she saw the look on Hermione's face.

"How long have you two been here," Hermione asked.

"About two years for me, Jessica's been here her entire life," said Destiny


	6. Letters and Some Suprising Information

Hermione saw a snowy owl outside the window of the room.

"Hedwig!" Hermione screamed walking over to the window to get Hedwig. She opened the window and Hedwig flew in.

"Who's bird," Destiny asked.

"My best friends, Harry's," Hermione said as she took the letter off of Hedwig's leg. She eagerly opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I heard about your parent, why didn't you try to get a hold of Ron and me. You know that you can go stay at the burrow; Mrs. Weasley is having a fit that you didn't tell any of us. We all miss you like crazy here. Wright back as soon as you can._

_Love Always,_

_Harry Potter_

"Do either of you have pen and paper," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Jessica said reaching under her bed. She gave Hermione the stuff and Hermione sat on the floor and wrote back:

_Dear Harry,_

_It's so good to hear from you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my parents I just needed to deal with this thing myself. Thanks for the offer, but I can't live at the burrow with Ron and his family they have enough people in that house without me. I got to go, I'll see you back at school._

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger_

"Hedwig, come here," Hermione said. Hedwig landed on her arm. She tied the letter to her leg and let her fly away.

"What's you friend's last name," Destiny asked.

"Potter, yeah I know Harry Potter," Hermione said. She was used to witches and wizards asking her that.

"How did you guys meet," Destiny asked.

"At school, he saved my life when a troll got into the castle," Hermione said, " from that day forward we've been best friends, along with another Ron Weasley."

"Oh, well you know what, you're going to like it here, some rich family owns this place and all this stuff in here is worth a fortune," Jessica said.

"Really, which family," Hermione said, but she already knew which family it was.

"The Malfoy's have you seen their son Draco, he's so fucking fine it isn't funny," Jessica said. Destiny nodded in agreement.

"I know Draco personally, I go to school with him too, yeah he looks good, but he's a stuck up bitch with a stick in his ass," Hermione said.

"What school do you go to, you have like everyone there," Destiny said.

"Hogwarts, what school do you go to," Hermione asked.

"Grisham, it's in America; Jessie goes to," Destiny said pointing at Jessica.

"I've heard of the school, is it as good as the books say it is," Hermione asked.

"Yeah its awesome, I just wish it wasn't so far away, do you know how big of a pain it is to have to fly to America then take a train to a school that's in the middle of nowhere," Destiny said.

"Well I know what it's like to have to take a train to the middle of nowhere," Hermione said.

_These girls are alright, I wonder how long I'll stay here. _Hermione thought to herself. She didn't know how long how long she would stay with Destiny and Jessica in this place.

"So, do the Malfoy's ever come out here personally or do they just send someone with all the shit they have to send," Hermione asked.

"They come out personally, why you care," Jessica asked.

"Because Draco and I don't get along at all, we're like cats and dogs," Hermione said.

"Well you should know something, sometimes cats and dogs like each other," Jessica said.

"What's that suppose to mean," Hermione asked.

"You're Hermione Granger, right," Jessica said.

"Yeah, so," Hermione replied.

"Well, sometimes I hear Draco talk about you, and it's not all bad either," Jessica said.

"How does he talk about me," Hermione asked, that was kind of a shocker, Draco didn't always talk shit about her.

"Sometimes he talks about how smart you are and how you are always being watched by most of the guys in you school," Jessica said.

"How do you know this," Hermione asked.

"He told me," Jessica said looking at the floor. "I guess he never thought your parents would die and you would come to this place."

Hermione was quiet for a while, until she heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Who's coming," Hermione asked.

"Maybe it's that cop you came in with," Destiny said.

The door opened and Destiny was wrong it wasn't Mr. Banks it was none other then the entire Malfoy family walking through the door.

"Well, I heard we had a new girl in the orphanage, I didn't know it would be you," Mr. Malfoy said to Hermione.

Hermione felt Goosebumps go all over her body. She didn't think that they would come on the day she got to the place. _OH FUCKING GRATE, _Hermione thought when she saw Draco beside his father, with that smirk on his face.


	7. Being Cornered into Walls

"Yeah, I'm hear and I never thought I would be me in an orphanage either," Hermione said trying to be nice; she was after all being supported by the Malfoy family now.

"Hermione, can I talk to you alone," Draco said. _Now what? _Hermione thought.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione said and followed Draco into the hallway, but he didn't stop in the hall he kept on walking. Hermione just followed him he finally turned into an empty room and Hermione followed him in there against her intuition.

"Are you ok," Draco asked. Hermione was taking aback by this. Had Draco Malfoy just asked if I was ok?

"PG King, why would you care," Hermione said.

"I don't it's just... you just lost your parents. Normally people are a little depressed after that," Draco said.

"Well, I was, now I'm over it, again why would you care," Hermione said. She knew Draco was hiding something from her and she didn't care if it took all day she was going to make him tell her why he cared.

"So, have you told Pothead and Weasel yet," Draco asked, he knew he just touched a nerve and he didn't care, he wanted Hermione off his case.

"You're a prick," Hermione said and she turned to walk out of the room, but Draco grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall. He had her hands pressed against the wall with his so that it made it harder to get away.

"Don't walk away from me, I'm not done talking to you," Draco said, his eyes where so cold that Hermione got the shivers looking into them.

"Let me go, Draco," Hermione said. She didn't want him to know it, but he was starting to scare her.

"Why should I, you're being supported by my parents so in a way, I control you," Draco said.

"You don't control shit, especially me," Hermione said, she knew she was going to regret saying that to Draco.

"You know what, maybe if you where a little nicer, I could convince my dad to let you stay," Draco said.

"You know that I can't do that," Hermione said.

"Yes you can," Draco said. He still had Hermione against the wall and was starting to walk forward pushing himself into her. _What am I doing, I shouldn't be doing this, _Draco told himself.

"Draco," Hermione said, her voice was barely a whisper.

"What," he said pushing himself into Hermione even more.

"What are you doing," Hermione asked.

"I don't know, just go along with it," Draco said. Hermione started to move, trying to get away from him.

"Stop moving, your not going anywhere," Draco said his face moving forward, their faces where barely an inch apart.

"Draco, stop, we can't do this," Hermione said she was starting to talk normal again.

"We can do whatever we want," Draco said. He was still moving his face closer to hers. He could smell her breath and the perfume that she had put on that morning.

Draco started to move his hands away from Hermione's and put them on her hips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Hermione said.

"Stop trying to resist me, just go with the flow," Draco said.

"I can't, this isn't right," Hermione said.

"Then why are your arms around my neck," Draco said. He was use to girls resisting him at first, but they always end up falling for him in the end.

"I don't know," Hermione said, but she didn't move her arms. Hermione heard someone call her name down the hall.

"I have to say good-bye to Mr. Banks," Hermione said. Thankfully Draco stepped back to let Hermione go say her good byes.

"I'll be waiting for you to come back," Draco said before Hermione left the room.

When Hermione was in the hall she saw Mr. Banks walking her way.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Mr. Banks said.

"Sorry, I was a little busy," Hermione said.

"Oh well, good-bye, maybe sometime you can come and stay the night with John," Mr. Banks said.

"That sounds nice," Hermione said. She gave him a hug good-bye and watched him walk away.

"That was so touching," a voice said from behind her.

"How long have you been standing there," Hermione said turning around to face Draco.

"Who's John," He asked.

"A friend, not that you care," Hermione said.

"Come into the other room with me," Draco said turning around. Hermione did as she was told. Inside the room Draco turned around and backed Hermione into a corner again. _Not again _Hermione thought.

Draco his hands on her hips again and Hermione this time put her arms around his waist and forced him to move closer to her.

"I see there is no reason to pin you against the wall this time," Draco said with a smile.

"Look at that the corners of your mouth actually turn up into a smile, not always a smirk on that face now is there," Hermione said.

"I haven't seen you smile yet, you haven't even made a smirk," Draco said.

Hermione gave him a weak little smile. _I'm going to play this boy hot and cold_ Hermione thought to herself.

_This girl is going to drive me crazy _Draco thought.

Draco made a move and kissed Hermione.


	8. Taking things that don't belong to you

**Thanks to:**

**jjp91**

**jesska-14**

**Fiona Mckinnon**

**FallingDarkAngel**

**Iamrecognizable**

**Kendra Is Cheese**

**WannaBArtist**

**Sporty12gd4u**

**Orlilover16**

**Auzzie-Girl**

**Babi leenie**

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl**

**SilverWolf90**

**For all the great reviews, sorry it took so long to update, I have been kind of busy, and I've had writers block and my friend where going at each others necks. I don't know what P.G. King means I just heard it on some kind of show and it was the only thing I could think of at the time.**

Hermione was a little shocked that Draco had kissed her. She pulled away from him.

"What are you doing," Hermione asked.

"Kind of obvious isn't it," Draco said smiling.

"Ok, now for a better question, why are you kissing me," Hermione said.

"It seemed fun," Draco said still smiling.

"Well that's nice," Hermione said smiling at Draco's little joke. She was tired of playing games with Draco so she kissed him. His lips where so soft, and his breath smelled really good too. This time it was Draco who pulled away, but only for breath.

"You know what," Hermione said.

"What," Draco said.

"You're a good kisser," Hermione said smiling.

"You're not that bad either," Draco said. They started to kiss again, and then they heard someone calling Draco in the hall.

"I got to go, we only came by to drop off new bed sheets for you," Draco said.

They walked out of the room and into the hallway, where Draco's mom stood waiting for him. He walked away with his mother looking back at Hermione smiling. _This boy is going to drive me crazy, and I can't do anything about it._

Hermione walked back to the room where Jessica and Destiny where. Mr. Malfoy was still in the room and was looking through some of the girls things.

"What are you doing," Hermione asked.

"I am looking to see if the girls are hiding anything that they shouldn't have. I'll be looking through your stuff next," Mr. Malfoy said pointing to Hermione's bags.

"Whatever, you're not going to find anything illegal in there, if that's what you are implying," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Who said that I was looking for illegal things," Mr. Malfoy said standing up and walking over to Hermione's bags.

Hermione let him go threw her bags and didn't say a word until he took out a picture of Harry, Ron, and her, then he put it in his pocket.

"Why did you take that," Hermione screamed at Mr. Malfoy.

"I do not want picture of this boy in anything I own," He said.

"Who, Harry, why not, and you don't own me, or my bags," Hermione said pointing at herself and then at her bags.

"Yes I do, you now live under a roof that I pay for, and as for your bags, they are so cheap that I don't even want to look at them," Mr. Malfoy said standing up and walking toward the door.

"I have to go now, remember girls I'll be watching you," Then he walked out the door without another word.

"I CAN'T STAND THAT OLD FART!"

"Chill girl, he only does that stuff to get on your bad side, he doesn't mean any of it," Destiny said.

"Then you don't _Mr. Malfoy_ very well," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"What did he take," Jessica asked.

"A picture of Harry, Ron, and me," Hermione said sitting down on the only bed that wasn't made, the cover that the Malfoys dropped off where red and black.

"At least they have style," Hermione said plopping down on the bed.

"Wait until they start bringing you cloths, they are so cute, and expensive too," Destiny said pointing at the clothes she was wearing. And her clothes where cute, she was wearing a black shirt had a picture of a girl riding a guy like he was a horse and it said Save a horse ride a cowboy. He jeans where dollhouse type, and they flared out the way Hermione liked he pants to.


	9. Arguments

**Hey, thanks for the great reviews. I got let off grounding early because of good behavior. Now who is this copycat? I thought you couldn't copy someone else's idea. It's not what I did that got me grounded, it's what my boyfriend left on me that I got in trouble for.**

The rest of the week was actually pretty fun for Hermione. The girls showed her where the game rooms where, and where they could watch T.V. At the end of the week however Hermione got a letter saying that her parents funeral was on the following Monday.

"I don't want to go to a funeral, it would be too hard to look at my parents in coffins," Hermione explain to Jessica when she told her about the funeral.

"Just go, we both know that your parents would never forgive you for missing their funeral," Jessica said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know it's just how do you go to your parents funeral, and all then all these people aren't just sorry because my parents died. They are all most likely thinking Poor girl has to go to a home, because she doesn't have any family that will take her in. I just don't know if I can handle all the, I'm so sorry for you looks," Hermione said moving away from Jessica's hand.

"Suck it up and go to your parents funeral, maybe your two guy friends will show up and you can see them there," Destiny said standing up and walking toward the door.

"Well aren't you just as sweet as pie," Hermione said, she was slightly offended from what Destiny had said.

"When my parents died I didn't go to their funeral, and now I wish I had," Destiny said opening the door and taking a step to walk out. "Your going to the funeral, even if I have to drag you there screaming bloody murder," Destiny said before walking out the door.

"What's her problem," Hermione asked turning to Jessica. Jessica looked at the ground then at Hermione.

"Nothing, she just doesn't want you to make the same mistake she did," Jessica said. There was a knock at the door and the girls turned around to see Draco standing in the door way.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about," He asked with the smirk on his face. Hermione looked at the ground and made to walk out the door, but Draco stepped in her way. "I asked you a question," He said with that smirk still on his face.

"My parents funeral, move out of the way," Hermione said trying to move around Draco, but failed yet again to get around him.

"When is it," Draco asked dropping the smirk on his face and looking seriously at Hermione.

"Monday, why do you care," Hermione said. Now that she was distracted by Draco, Hermione forgot all about Jessica being in the room, while Draco just didn't care.

"Hermione, I'm just trying to get some answers out of you," Draco said, putting his hand on her shoulder. He felt goose bumps form on Hermione's skin from his touch, and then dropped his hand.

"Like I asked before, why do you care," Hermione asked again. She made to move around him again and almost made it around him, too. Until he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the door.

"I just do, is there something wrong with me caring," Draco asked moving his face closer to Hermione's. _Not again, I can't handle this right now, _Hermione thought.

"I don't this you should be doing that," Jessica said, making her presence re-known to Hermione, but Draco didn't seem to hear her.

"Jessica, don't get in the middle of this," Hermione said.

"Why not, he's like sexually harassing you right in front of every one," Jessica said. "Know I know why you two don't get along at school."

Draco looked up at Jessica with a look that said go to hell.

"You don't know shit," Draco spat at her; he had taken a couple of steps away from Hermione, and was advancing on Jessica.

"I know that you are being a prick," Jessica said raising her voice. Draco was now inches way from Jessica, but she didn't seem to be intimidated by him.

"And you a bitch who won't mind her own business," Draco said stopping when he was centimeters away from Jessica's face, but she still didn't move.

"You know it," Jessica said giving Draco the same smirk he used on Hermione for years.

"You should watch your mouth, you know as well as I do that I can have you out on the streets with in seconds," Draco said trying to take the smirk off of Jessica's face, but she just kept it on her face.

"Is that what you think, if this is what I have to put up with I would rather be on the streets," Jessica said. Draco didn't say anything, he just backed away and grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her out of the room.

"How dare she talk to me like that," Draco spat when they where in the hall.

"She had every right to talk to you like she did and you know it," Hermione said jerking her arm out of Draco's grip.

"What do you mean by that," Draco asked.

"You are a total prick, and your just pissed because someone other than Ron, Harry, and I have told you," Hermione said her voice getting steadily louder. Draco gave Hermione a smile and took her by the arm again.

"I want you to come with me somewhere," Draco said. Hermione was getting confused, isn't he supposed to be getting mad?

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Hermione said again jerking her arm out of his grip. She started to walk away, but Draco just followed her.

"Why not," Draco asked, Hermione could hear the crack in his voice, as he was smiling.

"Because I don't trust you," Hermione said ignoring the fact that she could hear the smile on Draco's face.

"Why not, I never really did anything to you, I mostly messed with Harry and Ron," Draco said walking in front of Hermione. The first thing she saw was his gray stormy eyes.

"Someone lied to you," Hermione said looking away from Draco and his eyes.

"It's the truth, the only thing that I have ever done to you is call you a mudblood," Draco said. Hermione thought for a couple of minutes and found that it was true; the only thing he ever did to her was call her a mudblood.

"So what, it doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you," Hermione said.

"Just come with me," Draco wined at Hermione.

"You sound so pathetic," Hermione said rolling her eyes at Draco.

"Please come with me," He wined even more giving Hermione the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but you have to do something for me," Hermione said.

"Ok, whatever you want," Draco said looking Hermione up and down.

"It's nothing like that, I want you to come to my parent's funeral with me on Monday," Hermione said.

"Fine, I will, it's not like it will be the first time I've seen dead people," Draco said.


	10. Falling tears and hopes

The weekend went by too fast for Hermione. On Monday she woke up to see Draco at the end of her bed. He was already dressed in a black suit and had a black skirt and shirt lying right next to him.

"You need to get ready," Draco said handing her the outfit and standing up.

"The funeral isn't until four and it's only 1:00," Hermione said sitting up. She really didn't want to go to the funeral, but if Draco was going to go with her, she had to go.

"Just get ready, I'll take you out to eat then we can go see a movie or something," Draco said looking down at Hermione.

"You want to go see a movie in a suit," Hermione said.

"I don't care, just get ready," Draco said taking Hermione by the hand and pulling her up off the bed. "Go take a shower, and meet me back here." With that Draco walked out of the room leaving Hermione to gather her thoughts.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom with the black skirt and shirt Draco had gotten her. Everyday since Mr. Banks told her that he parents had died she has worn the necklace with the ring that she put on before she left the house for the final time. She walked back to the room and Draco was sitting on her bed, this time with someone else next to her.

"Hermione this is Sarah she is going to do your hair and makeup for the funeral, I will stay here to see that everything goes the way you like it," Draco said.

"Ok, where am I supposed to sit," Hermione asked pointing out that the bed was taken up. Draco conjured a chair in front of Hermione's foot. Hermione sat down in the chair and Sarah started to things to her hair.

After Sarah hand highlighted Hermione's hair and de-frizzed it, too, she moved onto the makeup. All together it took Hermione like two hours to get ready. After a nod of approval from Draco, Sarah handed Hermione a mirror to look at herself.

Sarah had given Hermione light blond highlights, and her makeup was done in all natural colors, mainly browns. Hermione liked what she saw, but the makeup thing wouldn't become an everyday thing. Draco and Hermione had an hour to get to the funeral, so instead of showing up like normal people they apperated there instead.

"Are you ready," Draco asked Hermione with a concerned look on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione said they started to walk toward the people who where in front of the caskets. Draco could hear Hermione's breath quicken as they got closer, so he took her hand. When they where close enough to see the people they finally looked down into one of the caskets.

They saw Hermione's mother in the first casket and Hermione couldn't hold it in, she started to cry softly. Draco looked down at Hermione and was hurting deep inside because of the look on Hermione's face. He saw Hermione reach toward the necklace that she always wore and grip the ring around it.

Draco took Hermione by the arm and led her to the other casket, the one that had her dad in it. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Draco looked at her a little confused.

"What's wrong," he asked walking back a little looking down at Hermione.

"I can't do this, I can't see my dad dead," Hermione said starting to breakdown. Draco took her in his arms to try and comfort her.

"I'm here for you, you won't see him by yourself," Draco said. She had to see her dad one last time before he was burred. Hermione hadn't even had a chance to say good-bye to her parents before they died.

"I know you are, it just doesn't feel like it," Hermione said taking a step back from Draco.

"You want to know the last thing I said to my parents," Hermione said her eyes starting to water even more.

"What?"

"They asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I told them that I just wanted to be with them," Hermione said now sobbing.

"You have to see your dad one last time before he gets buried. You will regret not taking that one last look at him," Draco said. So with that Hermione started to walk toward the casket. Draco took her hand to support her. Hermione looked down into the casket to see her lifeless father and she broke down all together. Draco once again held Hermione close to him.

He couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose someone you loved so much. He wouldn't really care if his parents died today. He didn't love anyone as much as Hermione loved her parents. Now he knew why he didn't get close to anyone. He was afraid to get hurt the way Hermione was hurting now.

After the funeral Draco apparated he and Hermione back to the orphanage. He led Hermione to her bed and laid her down on it. He went to walk away, but Hermione stopped him.

"Stay with me," Hermione said. Draco looked down at Hermione and then crawled over her and lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and then they both fell asleep.


	11. Talking and dancing

**Thanks for the great reviews. I wrote this chapter b/c I've had a parent die, but I was too young to go to the funeral, and don't remember him very much. I just wrote what I would do if I ever saw my mom or step dad dead, and in a casket. Again thanks for the great reviews.**

Hermione woke up and saw Draco lying next to her in the dark. He had been so sweet at the funeral and she had to thank him in some way. Hermione started to stand up, but felt something pull her back down. When Hermione looked to see what it was she found that Draco was awake and when she went to stand up he grabbed her shirt.

"Are you ok," Draco asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for being so nice, Draco," Hermione said trying to stand up again, but Draco grabbed her shirt again. She looked at him, and he just smiled at her.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere," Draco asked with a real smile on his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him. He looked something like a little kid in the dim light that the moon was giving off.

"I have to pee," Hermione said starting to stand up, to her relief he let her get up and walk to the door.

"Can I come," He said with a little laugh. Hermione looked at him and smiled again.

"No, but you can wait," Hermione said walking out of the room. She walked down the hall and bumped into Destiny in the hallway.

"How did the funeral go," Destiny asked.

"Not to well, I broke down when I saw my dad," Hermione said truthfully. She tried to get around Destiny, but Destiny stepped in her way.

"Are you and Draco dating yet," Destiny said with a smile.

"No, why, can you let me go to the bathroom, I really have to pee, you can walk with," Hermione said. She felt like she was about to pee her pants, and with every one stopping her, it only made it worse.

"I walked into the room and saw you two sleeping, you two make a cute couple," Destiny said. They walked into the bathroom and Hermione went into a cubical. Hermione started to pee and felt so much better.

"Sure we do," Hermione said sarcastically.

"No really you do, except for the whole thing about you two being enemies," Destiny said with a little laugh.

Hermione came out of the stall and washed her hands. Destiny followed her out of the bathroom.

"So if you two weren't enemies, would you date Draco," Destiny asked Hermione. Hermione thought about this question for a long time. Then she finally came to the answer.

"It depends," Hermione said.

"Depends on what," Destiny asked.

"If he treats me the same way he treated me at the funeral," Hermione said. She thought back to when Draco held her when she was crying. He had been the only person there to comfort her in her tears. She thought about maybe having Harry or Ron there, but they where having fun over at the burrow. She didn't want to ruin their summer fun with a funeral.

"How long have you liked him," Destiny asked. Hermione looked at Destiny with a shocked face.

"I've never liked Draco," Hermione said, "at least I don't think I ever have."

"Well I got to go, I've got a date," Destiny said when they got to the door to the room.

"With who," Hermione asked. She didn't know that Destiny was the kind of girl to go on dates. Hermione thought of Destiny as one of those girls who goes to a bar, meets a guy, and has a one night stand.

"One of my old school friends, Joe," Destiny said walking away from Hermione. Hermione opened the door to the room and saw Draco looking at some old pictures that Hermione had brought most of them where of her parents. Draco looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"You look so happy, you guys must have been close," Draco said standing up from the place he had been sitting.

"Yeah we where close, hey I have a question for you," Hermione said while she sat down on her bed.

"Shoot," Draco said.

"Where do you want me to go with you," Hermione asked. She had remembered a couple of day ago when he asked her to go with him somewhere, but he never said where.

"You'll find out tomorrow, where a bathing suit," Draco said sitting down next to Hermione.

"I don't have one," Hermione said.

"Fine I'll take you shopping tomorrow and we'll find you one," Draco said smiling.

"Ok, what do you want to do now," Hermione asked. She was getting really bored and there wasn't that much to do around the orphanage.

"Get dressed, I'll take you out to a club in town," Draco said pulling Hermione up off the bed. "Wear something nice," he added looking down at some of Hermione's clothes.

"Ok, why don't you go get dressed down," Hermione said pointing at Draco's suit, which was now wrinkled because he had taken a nap in it.

"Don't worry about that, I've brought extra clothes for me," Draco said smiling again. Draco walked out of the room leaving Hermione there to find and change clothes.

Hermione went through all of her things and chose out a black shirt that had spoiled written in red and a nice pair of jeans. She grabbed a pair of white Phat Farm shoes with the P in red and started to change.

There was a knock at the door, when Hermione was just getting her shirt on. "Who is it," Hermione yelled out.

"Jessica," a voice yelled back.

"Come in," Hermione said. Jessica walked into the door and was wearing almost the same thing as Hermione was. Jessica's shirt was black with cutie written in blue.

"Nice shirt, where'd you get it," Jessica said laughing.

"Same to you," Hermione said laughing too. Draco came in the room because he heard the two laughing all the way down the hallway. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and to Hermione's pleasure Phat Farm shoes one guess what color the P was, that's right green.

"You two could pass as twins," Draco said looking the two up and down. Jessica gave Draco a really funny look and walked out of the door, pushing Draco as she passed him.

"Isn't she just a peach," Draco said pointing at Jessica over his shoulder. Hermione looked past him; Jessica had turned around and was pointing at him and was using her and as a fan.

"You have no idea," Hermione said laughing at what Jessica was doing behind Draco's back. Draco turned around and saw what Jessica was doing. Jessica stopped and smiled at him like a little kid who had just gotten caught doing something wrong.

"I know I am," Draco said smiling at Jessica. Jessica just smiled and walked away.

"I guess you two are getting along now," Hermione said.

"I guess so, you ready to go," Draco asked.

"Yeah, come on," Hermione said walking next to Draco. Draco grabbed her hand and they apparated into the club. (**A/N I was going to stop the chapter right her but I'm bored so I'm going to keep it going**

Hermione looked around and saw a bunch of teenagers around her age dancing to the music. The place was huge, there where black lights everywhere.

"Come on lets dance," Draco screamed to Hermione. She nodded and followed Draco out onto the floor.

When the got onto the floor Draco went behind Hermione and put his hands on her hips. Hermione started to move to the beat and put her arms around Draco's neck. Draco pulled her closer to him and they started to dance fast as the beat started to go faster. Hermione turned around to face Draco better and put her arms around his neck again. They started to grind like everyone else in the club.

"I didn't know you could dance like this," Draco said smiling at Hermione.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," Hermione said. She started to pull Draco's head toward her. He let her take his head and he kissed her lightly. She kissed him back, they were still moving to the beat of the music. Hermione stuck her tong into his mouth. Draco didn't protest to having Hermione making all the moves. Normally he was the one who had to kiss the girl like Hermione was kissing him.

Draco broke the kiss and looked down at Hermione. He was smirking again.

"You're a really good kisser, Hermione," Draco said.

"You're not all that bad either," Hermione said smiling at Draco.


	12. The Stranger

"I know I'm not a bad kisser," Draco said smiling at Hermione. He leaned down again and kissed Hermione. They started to French kiss again, by this time they had stopped dancing. Draco broke the kiss again and turned around to face a really built, bold white guy, whose shirt read SECURITY.

"Break it up kids, nobody wants to see you two making on the dance floor. Take it somewhere private, and out of the club," the man said. Draco just nodded and took Hermione to a dark corner and apparated out of the club. When Hermione looked around she saw that they where on a beach and no one else was on it. She looked up at the sky and she could see every star in the sky.

"Where are we," Hermione asked. She had never seen anything as magnificent as this before. Hermione looked up at Draco, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the water.

"My favorite place in the world, Hawaii," Draco said. He put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. Hermione put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. _I never thought that the guy I use to hate the most would be the first guy I would fall for_ Hermione thought.

"Lets sit down, my feet are starting to hurt," Draco said. With his arms still around Hermione he sat them both on the ground. Hermione didn't want to sit down or stand up, so she lay down on the sand. Draco looked down at her and smiled, the moon hit off of Hermione's face, making her look more radiant to Draco then ever. Draco lay down net to Hermione and put an arm around her to keep her warm. Hermione rolled over on her side so that she could see the water better.

"It's so beautiful out here," Hermione said, she was hypnotized by the water and how blue it was. "That's why I took you out here, a beautiful girl deserves to be in a beautiful place," Draco said. Hermione turned around so that they where facing each other.

"You're just saying that to get some booty," Hermione said smiling at Draco, "I know I'm not beautiful." Hermione put her hand on Draco's neck and pulled him closer to her. "That was a nice try though," Hermione said kissing Draco.

"I don't want to get any booty, I was just giving you a complement, but hey if I get some, that's fine by me," Draco said with a little laugh. Hermione smiled at him, "Well you're not going to get any, I'm not going to have sex until I'm out of school," Hermione said. Then she laughed at the looked on Draco's face.

"Dude that's like a year away, that's a long time! I bet I could change your mind about that," Draco said kissing Hermione again. Hermione swung her leg around so that she was on top of Draco. His white hair glowed in the light, and his eyes also glowed.

"You can try, but I doubt you'll get any where, when I set my mind to something I always accomplish what I want to," Hermione said smiling down at Draco. He put his hand on Hermione's hips and smiled up at her. "So do I," Draco said. Hermione leaned back down to kiss Draco, but he pushed her up so that she couldn't. "If you don't want to have sex, then you might want to get off of me," Draco said. "No, I think I'll stay right where I am," Hermione said. Draco smiled at her, but then the smile faded and he had a serious look on his face.

"Shit, what time is it?" Draco sat up and looked at his watch. "We got to go, you where supposed to be back half an hour ago," Draco said. He apparated them onto Hermione's bed, they where still in the same position that they had been in at the beach. Draco looked around and noticed that Destiny and Jessica where already in bed.

"I've got to get home, mother is going to freak at how late I am," Draco said. He kissed Hermione good night then pushed her off of him and apparted home. Hermione got off her bed and walked over to her bag. She reached in and grabbed out a pair of pajamas. She slid them on then crawled back into bed.

"How did you're night go," Someone asked in the dark. Hermione looked around to see who it was. Something about that voice was very familiar to her. "I asked you a question," the voice said again. Hermione leaned over to turn on her light, but a hand stopped her. "Who are you," Hermione asked the stranger.

"What, you don't remember me," the voice said with a little bit of sarcasm. Hermione could make out a shadow, but she just couldn't see the face. She wanted to know so bad who this stranger was. "Are you going to answer my question or just sit there trying to figure out who I am," the voice asked again.

"Yes, I had fun. The most fun I have had since I came here." Hermione was starting to get infuriated with this guy. _He is being a total jerk, and in my room, _Hermione thought. Hermione suddenly thought of something, if she could just reach her wand she could make a little light, and maybe she would be able to see the man's face.

Hermione reached for her wand that she knew she had left on her nightstand, but it wasn't there. "I already thought of that, you're wand is right here in my hand. I'll put it back when we are finished talking," the voice said. Hermione looked at the shadow indignantly, he really is a jerk.

"Hermione I can to warn you about something, now you have to listen to me, ok," the voice said. He sounded determined and serious, so Hermione straitened up her back and nodded to show she was listening.

"When Harry and Ron come here to visit you, they will ask you if you want to come live with Ron's family. You have to say no to them, if you go to live with them, something terrible will happen," The man said.

"What will happen," Hermione asked. She was confused and wanted to know why she couldn't go live with Ron, even though she didn't want to because the Weasley's don't have enough money to support another child.

"I can't tell you, I've already said too much, by telling you that you can't live with the Weasleys." The man was still serious so Hermione just said ok. The man set her wand back on her night stand, just as he had promised, then said one last thing before he left.

"You will find a new home really soon," He said as he walked out the door. Hermione smiled to herself at the thought of getting a new family. It may not be like her old family, but a family would be nice. Hermione turned over in her bed, then slowly fell asleep.


	13. Harsh Words

When Hermione woke up the next day all she could do was wonder who the stranger was in her room. She thought of everyone who knew she was at the orphanage, but she couldn't think of any men she knew. They only guys she thought who knew where she was where Harry, Ron, Draco, Mr. Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore. _Maybe it really is a stranger, I most likely don't know the person and they know me. Man this is going to kill me. I've got to find out who it was. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione, you ok? You've been really quite all day," Jessica said. She was sitting on her bed listening to music and just staring at Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you looking at me like that," Hermione asked. She was feeling a little weird with Jessica staring at her like that.

"No reason," Jessica said and she went back to listening to her music. Hermione got off of her bed and walked over to her bags. She sat down on the floor next to the bags and started to look in them. She found what she was looking for.

"What's that, Hermione," Jessica asked when she saw what Hermione had gotten out of her bag.

"A picture book, I need to take some pictures out and frame them. I just realized I don't have any of my favorite things on the walls," Hermione said. She started to open the picture book, and the first picture she saw was the one of her and her parents last year on her fifteenth birthday. That was the year they had given her puppy.

"Shit," Hermione said.

"What," Jessica asked.

"I forgot my puppy at my friend's house. She was supposed to watch it for me. My parents where going to take me out for my birthday and she was going to watch him for me. Shit, shit, shit," Hermione said as she smacked herself on the forehead.

Hermione jumped off of her bed and ran out of the room. She ran down the hallways until she reached Mrs. Regina's office. Hermione knocked on the door and walked in.

"Excuse me, but I need to go back to my friends house and get my puppy," Hermione said. Mrs. Regina looked at Hermione and smiled.

"That's already been taken care of, is this the puppy," She asked, pointing to a fuzzy white puppy in the corner of the room. He was lying down on a bunch of blankets

"Thank you so much. I can't believe I almost forgot about, Colby," Hermione said. She walked over and picked up the puppy and laid him down in her arms. Hermione looked up Mrs. Regina

"You shouldn't be thanking me. You should thank young Mister Malfoy. He's the reason why you have you dog back," She said, looking back down at her papers on the desk.

"I'll thank him next time I see him," Hermione said. She turned around and walked out of the room. There was something about Mrs. Regina that Hermione didn't like. She didn't really know what it was yet, but she knew it was something.

As Hermione was turning a corner she bumped into someone. Colby looked up at the person Hermione had bumped into and started to bark. Hermione looked at who she had bumped into and saw none other than Mr. Malfoy.

"Why do you have that thing," He said with a look of disgust on his face. Hermione looked down at Colby and then back up at Mr. Malfoy.

"Because, your son went and picked him up from a friend of mine," Hermione said with a smile. Mr. Malfoy looked down at Hermione with a funny face.

"Yeah right, like my son would do something nice for a mudblood like you," He said with the same smirk that Draco had used on her for so many years. Hermione looked down at the ground trying to control her anger.

"If I disgust you that much then why are you letting me live in this orphanage," Hermione said.

"So that I can control your every move, you won't be able to do anything without me oking it," Mr. Malfoy said. Hermione looked back up at him, tears of anger where starting to fall out of her eyes.

"You'll never control anything I do," Hermione said. She started to walk away, but Mr. Malfoy caught her free arm.

"You have a family that wants to adopt you," He said.

"Who," Hermione asked. Mr. Malfoy looked away from her.

"The family of the cop that took you here," He said with an even more disgusted voice. He looked back at Hermione and she could see the hatred in his eyes.

"You will never be able to escape the filth that you where made of. You will always be loved by the muggles," He said letting go of Hermione's arm. Hermione looked at Mr. Malfoy and started to back away from him.

"Any you will never be able to escape the disgrace that you have put on the wizarding world. You're kind is one of the main reasons why we have to hide the magical world. You think that everyone is below you," Hermione said and walked away.


	14. Confessions

**The point in my last chapter was that Hermione wasn't going to anymore of Mr. Malfoy's crap like she used to. Sorry if this chapter is too short it's like four in the morning and I'm getting kind of tired.**

When Hermione was back in her room Jessica was gone and Hermione was actually glad that she was. She didn't really want to answer all the questions that Jessica would ask.

Hermione went over to her bed and sat Colby down on it. Then she went over to her bags and searched them for a bowl. She found one the left the room to go to the bathroom and fill it up with water.

When Hermione came out of the bathroom she found Draco walking toward her room. Very quietly she followed him down the hall, until she heard him start talking to himself. He was saying something about being sorry for something he had done and that he hoped that she liked the puppy.

"You talking to me," Hermione said. Draco jumped a little then turned around to face Hermione. He blushed a little then looked at the floor.

"Sort of. So I see you got your dog," Draco said trying to change the subject. Hermione looked at the bowl she had in her hands then back at Draco.

"Is it that obvious? I am such a bad owner I completely forgot about Colby. My parents would have killed me if they knew I forgot him," Hermione said. Draco smiled a little then walked to Hermione. He grabbed the bowl out of her hands then they walked the rest of the way to Hermione's room.

"So, that's the dog's name. I was wondering what you would call a fluffy white puppy. I would have called him snowy or something," Draco said. Hermione looked at Draco as if he where crazy.

"Why would you name a dog snowy?"

"Well it would match him. What's wrong with snowy," Draco asked indignantly.

"It's just not something I would call a dog, that's all," Hermione said. They where at the door and Hermione had to open it for Draco seeing as he had his hands full.

When they got into the room, Colby started barking like crazy at the sight of Draco. Draco put the water down and walked over to Hermione's bed, picked the dog up and started petting it. The entire time he was petting Colby Hermione was just staring at Draco like he was a little kid.

"What's up," Draco asked when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Nothing, I've just never seen a teenager act like that when they saw a dog," Hermione said. Draco gave her a look that told her not to say anymore about him and the dog.

"Do you have any food for him," Draco asked. Hermione shook her head no, "Right, I'll get some for you," Draco said, pulling out his wand. He conjured up some dog food and then looked at Hermione. Hermione on the other hand wasn't even looking at Draco she was going through her bags again.

"What cha doing," He asked. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Looking for one of the pictures of my mom and dad," Hermione said. She turned back to her bag and started to dig in it some more. Draco looked at the necklace dangling around Hermione's neck.

"Hermione, what's with the necklace? You never used to wear it before you came here," Draco asked. He soon regretted asking the question when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"The ring was my mother's most prized possession and the necklace was my father's most prized possession. I'm just lucky they weren't wearing these when the accident happened," Hermione said not looking away from her bag.

Draco got up off of her bed and walked over and sat next to Hermione. He put his arm around her waist to comfort her like he did at the funeral.

"Draco, can I ask you a question," Hermione asked looking at him now. He nodded to tell her that she could.

"Why are you acting like this? I never thought you of all people would be the one I would be talking to when my parents died. Don't get me wrong, I like the fact that you've changed, but why," Hermione asked. Draco knew this question was coming he just didn't know how to explain it.

"Maybe I've just always had a warm spot for you. That and you really didn't need someone calling you names and torturing you right after your parents died," Draco said.

"You, have a warm spot for me. Since when," Hermione asked. She had been expecting the last part of what Draco had said, but she definably hadn't been expecting the first part.

"Since the first time I saw you. You didn't know? I thought you would have, I mean I made sure I bugged you more than almost everyone else," Draco said with a little smile. Hermione got a little idea about what Draco had just said.

"What exactly are you trying to say here? That you may like me, just a little bit," Hermione said. Draco looked her in the eyes and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Draco said. Hermione smiled at Draco then looked back at her bags. She really needed to find that one picture of her mom and dad when they had been in Hawaii; it was her favorite one of them.

Draco looked into the bag and saw a lot of pictures and clothes. Most of the pictures where of her parents except for like two or three of them. He reached in and grabbed one of the pictures and noticed that Hermione did look a lot like her mom. They had the same brown hair, and the same girlish figure, the difference between the two was the eye color and the height difference.

"So that's your mom, you look a lot like her," Draco said. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled.

"You mean like you look like your father," Hermione asked. It was kind of true. Draco looked a lot like his father, except that his hair wasn't long and he looked a lot better.

"The only thing my father and I have in common is out hair," Draco said.

"You know I just got into a little bit of a fight with him out in the hallway. Right before I saw you," Hermione admitted. Draco looked down at Hermione and gave a kind of weak smile.

"Not a big surprise there. Well I have got to go, my mother is taking me out somewhere," Draco said standing up. Hermione stood up with him and kissed him good-bye.

"I'll come and see you when I get back. Try to stay away from my father if you see him anywhere, ok," Draco said. Hermione nodded and then kissed him good-bye one more time before he apparated away.

Hermione looked at Colby who had fallen back asleep. He was curled into a ball, and looked a lot like one of those fuzzy pillows that girls keep in their rooms.

"Well I guess it's just the two of us," Hermione said to the sleeping puppy.


	15. Let the hard times begin

Hermione was walking around her room trying to look for something to do, when there was a knock at the door. She ran to the door and swung it open. In the doorway stood Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here," Hermione asked with a huge smile on her face. She gave each of the boys a hug and let them into her room.

"We came to see how you've been. I mean you can't have taken it very well when you found out about the accident," Harry said. Hermione looked down at the ground and let a little sigh out.

"I'm fine. How are you, are you going to go back to school, Harry," Hermione asked. Harry gave her one of the looks that said don't try to change the subject.

"I haven't decided yet. I don't know if I can go back to school without Dumbledore being there. There are too many memories of him," Harry said. Ron still hadn't said anything; he just kind of sat there looking at the pictures on Destiny and Jessica's side of the room.

"What? Is there something wrong with the room," Hermione said as she noticed what Ron was doing.

"No, you don't have your own room," Ron said. Hermione gave a small smile.

"No, but its ok. I like my room mates they're really cool. How's everything," Hermione asked the two boys.

"Fine," Both of them said together. A strange silence followed that. Hermione just stood there looking at the two wondering what was going on.

"Hermione, why are you staying here, when you could come over to my place and live there," Ron blurted out. Hermione of course knew that that is what was bothering her two best friends.

"I don't want your parents to take responsibility for me. They don't need any more kids around the house. And I'm fine here, really I like it here," Hermione said with a smile. Harry took Hermione by the shoulders and shook her really hard.

"Are you crazy? The Malfoy's own this place," Harry yelled as he shook her. Hermione got out of his grip and looked at him as if he where crazy.

"No I'm not crazy. And don't every touch me like that again, Harry," Hermione said as she rubbed her shoulders. Harry looked at her with disbelieve. Ron just stood there like he couldn't talk.

"Fine, I'll just leave. I guess I'll see you whenever I see you," Harry said and then he and Ron left. Hermione was left in her room feeling horrible and alone.

She walked over to her bags and dug out a bunch of old pictures of her family and Harry, Ron and her. She didn't know if she should stash them or put them where everyone could see them. But as she looked at the old pictures of her and her best friends, she started to cry. Hermione was starting to break down because of all the stress that had been hitting her so hard over the past couple of weeks. First her parents die, then Draco starts acting like he cares about her, and now she pulling away from the only other people who every really cared about her.

Suddenly Hermione felt very sick and rushed to the bathroom. As soon as she made it to the stall she huddled over the toilet and everything she at that day, she threw up. Hermione threw up until she didn't have anything else to throw up. When she finnished there was a knock on her stall.

"Hermione, are you ok," Jessica said through the other side of the door. Hermione sat down next to the toilet and let out a couple of tears.

"No. I'm loosing everything I've ever cared about and I can't make it stop, I just want to go home," Hermione said as she started to sob.

"Hermione open the door. I want to tell you something," Jessica said. Hermione unlocked the stall and Jessica came in. She put her arms around her and put her head on Hermione's head.

"Your not loosing everything you've ever cared about. You still have memories of your family and friends, hold onto those as long as you can," Jessica said.

"That's not enough right now," Hermione said softly.

"It's going to have to be, because that's all you have right about now," Jessica said. She moved her head so that she could look Hermione in the eyes,"You are the only person you have right now." Jessica gave her one more hug and then left the stall.

Hermione sat there for a couple more minutes, then got up and flushed the toilet. She was walking back to her room when Mrs. Regina stopped her halfway there.

"Ms. Granger, Ron has been caught with some illegal drugs and is now sitting in Juvinile detention," Mrs. Regina said. Hermione just stood there in shock. She just saw Ron, how could he have been caught with drugs.

"What, no I just saw him," Hermione said trying to convice herself that this wan't the truth.

"It was just after he left, that he was caught," Mrs. Regina said. Hermione finally lost it. Just at that second she stopped carrying about anything. She didn't care if Ron was in jail, she didn't care that she was in an orphanage, and she didn't care that Harry may not come back to the school. All Hermione cared about now was herself and how she was going to make her life work.

"Whatever, it's his falt, he shouldn't have had the stuff," Hermione said and walked off.

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but where I live was hit by hurricane Katrina. And I've had some problems with my actual life. Some of it I actually put into the story. So it may get a little intense pretty soon. And for the one person who said that my story sucked, fuck you and kiss my ass. You don't even have enough balls to tell me your name.**


	16. Comforting Hermione

"Hermione, what's gotten into you," Draco asked. Hermione looked at him and it was at that moment that he noticed that all the emotion that she had once had in her eyes was gone.

"Nothing, it's what's gotten out that's making me this way. I don't care about anything anymore. The only person that I need or want to care about right now is me," Hermione said. She looked up at Draco and saw nothing but pity. Hermione turned away from Draco and looked out the window.

"I'm always here for you, Hermione," Draco said. Hermione turned around and looked at Draco.

"For how long, until we go back to school, and then what? You go back to treating me the same you've treated me for the past five years. I'm not willing to take that chance," Hermione said. She then saw hurt in Draco's eyes.

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't you," Draco said as he walked toward Hermione. He put his hand on her and felt her jerk away. Hermione turned and looked at Draco, she tried to put rage into her eyes, but she couldn't. Somehow Draco seemed to be the only person who she cared about right now.

**"**I am tired of not being able to control anything that is going on in my life. I couldn't control my parents death, I couldn't control Ron getting arrested, I just want all of this to stop," Hermione said as she looked into Draco's gray eyes.

"We can't control other people's destiny. We're not supposed to be able to control stuff like that," Draco said as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder again. Hermione took a step forward and then fell into Draco's arms and let out a huge sigh.

"I know that, but I just want everything to slow down. The only thing I understand right now is that I can only trust me," Hermione said as she looked back up into Draco's eyes.

"That's not true. You can trust me, I told you I'm always here for you that's not going to change now that I understand you more," Draco said as he looked down into Hermione's eyes. He saw her eyes start to water and he leaned in and slowly kissed her. Hermione's hand slowly moved from her side to Draco's cheek as she deepend the kiss, then the tear fell down Hermione's cheek. Draco broke apart from her and wiped her tear away.

"Give me a chance to prove that you can really trust me. When we go back to school, I'll come around you and your friends. I want to be with you as much as I can. You are the best friends that I have never had, and one day I want you to be more than just a friend," Draco said. Hermione looked at Draco with disbelief.

"Don't let me down," Is all Hermione said. She layed her head on Draco's chest and they stood there in that spot for a couple more minutes. Draco ran his hand through her hair and tried to comfort her as much as he could. He knew exactly how she was feeling right now. She was afraid to let anyone near her now that she lost the people she loved the most and one of the people she trusted most was in jail.

There was a tap on the window and Hermione turned to see an owl outside the window. She walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and landed on Hermione's bed. Hermione walked over and untied the letter around the owl's leg and opened the letter and started to read it.

Hermione threw the letter down on her bed and tears started to run down her face like crazy. Draco picked up the letter and read it. It read:

Dear Hermione,

We are very sorry to be the one's to tell you this, but we just found out recently that one of your friends, Bren, died in a car accident last night. He got into a fight with his dad and left his house to go to his mother's, on the way there an eighteen wheeler didn't yield when it was supposed to and ran into Bren. He didn't make it to the hospital before he died. We thought you would want to know.

Sincerely,

The Banks

Draco put the letter down and looked at Hermione. How is it that one girl could have so much bad luck in so little time. She lost her parents, her best friend, and another best friend in less that a month. He sat down next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione just layed her head on his shoulder and let out all her frustration that had build up inside of her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I never know one person could deal with so much in so little time," Draco said softly.

"It seems like every time I try to pick myself up I get knocked back down. Does God hate me right now, or am I supposed to learn something from this," Hermione said in-between sobs.

"God doesn't hate you. You probably have to learn something from all of this. If I had to take a guess, it would be not to mess up your life or do anything to end it, "Draco said. Hermione looked up at Draco and gave him a small smile. She wiped her face and then looked back up at Draco. They held a gaze for a couple of seconds and then Hermione pulled Draco's face toward her and kissed him.

Draco didn't try to fight this. He was starting too really like Hermione and he would do anything right now to help her anyway he could. He felt Hermione start to move position and he moved back for her, as she threw her leg over the other side of him. Then she slowly started to push Draco down on the bed. Hermione broke the kiss and looked into Draco's eyes again.

"Hermione, is this what you want? I don't know if this is right, not with the state you're in," Draco said.

"I don't know what I want. Right now I just want to be with you," Hermione said as she moved back down and kissed Draco again. They sat there for a couple of minutes just kissing, with their tongues moving together, until Hermione started to move in a grinding motion. Draco went along with what she was doing. Their hips where moving in sequence together; Draco started to work up a sweat. Hermione stopped kissing Draco and they locked eyes once again.

"Hermione, I love you," Draco whispered. Hermione still had her eyes locked onto his and she was moving up and down.

"I love you too," She said. Draco moved his hands up to Hermione's hip for a split second and then moved them up the seam of her shirt. He sat up and took her shirt off of her and started to kiss her neck. Hermione moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off too. She pushed him back down on the bed and his hands started to move down into her pants.

Draco flipped to that he was on top and Hermione was on the bottom. He looked down at her and then he started to unbutton her pants for her. Hermione sat up and started to unbutton Draco's pants too. His pants dropped to the floor as soon as they where unbuttoned, but Hermione had to make Draco stand up so that she could pull her pants off of her. When she stood up Draco started to kiss her and pulled her pants and underwear off of her at the same time. Hermione pulled on his boxers and they fell to the floor too.

Draco took off Hermione's bra and then pushed her back on the bed. He kissed her again, but this time when they broke apart he looked down at her and asked," Is this your first time?" She shook her head no. That was all he needed he thrusted himself inside of her and started to move in and out slowly. He started to get faster. Hermione started to move her hips in motion with Draco. They where both panting heavily and Hermione was starting to moan. Hermione flipped them over and started to move in the same motion as Draco. Draco put his hands on Hermione's hip and sat up and started to kiss her neck.

Hermione was starting to moan louder, and Draco was starting to get really sweaty. Hermione started to scream out Draco's name as she was reaching her climax. Draco suddenly turned so that he was ontop and took himself out of hermione and let himself loose on the bed.

"Shit, I forgot a condom," Draco said. Hermione looked down and sure enough there was no condom on him.

"Do you think you pulled out in time," Hermione asked. Draco looked at Hermione.

"I don't know," Is all he could say.

_**That's all for now. HEHE, I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	17. Ashamed

"Damn, my life can get worse than it already is," Hermione said as she started to find her clothes and put them back on. Draco was looking all around the room for his clothes; he finally found his shirt hanging on one of Hermione's picture frames.

"I'm sorry. I didn't exactly plan on this happening or else I would have brought one," Draco said, throwing his shirt back on. He saw Hermione's eyes drift and look at the picture that he just picked his shirt off of; it was a picture of her and a guy with brown hair. He guessed it was one of her ex-boyfriends that or a close muggle friend of hers. When he looked back up Hermione was wiping away another tear.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. I don't like seeing you like this, it tears me apart," Draco said walking over and putting his arms around Hermione to comfort her. Hermione pushed him away and started screaming at him, "Don't you get it! What happens if you didn't pull out in time?! I can't raise a child on my own! GOD KNOWS THAT YOU WON'T HELP BECAUSE OF YOUR PARENTS!

"I will help you, Hermione. Don't be so quick to judge me. Even if my parents said that I couldn't see you anymore I still would. I wasn't lying a couple of minutes ago when I said that I loved you," Draco said calmly to Hermione. Her eyes showed the shock that she felt inside when he said that last sentence. Draco walked toward the door and took a glance at Hermione out of the side of his eye.

"I'm sorry, Draco," She said looking down at the ground. Draco turned around and gave her a small smile, "I'll be back tomorrow to see how you are doing." Hermione shook her head ok and sat down on her bed to watch Draco leave. With one last look, Draco walked out of the room.

Hermione sat alone in her room for a while thinking of what she would do if she ended up being pregnant. She was just a child herself, how would she raise a child? Could she even provide for it? What would she do when she left for school and who would take care of it while she was at school? Would she have to drop out and find a job and live as a muggle the rest of her life? These questions raced threw her head all night long. Hermione never thought she would be in this kind of situations, she always thought she would take every precaution when it came to sex. Now she may be a teenage parent with someone she used to hate more that anything else in the world.

Her life had really changed a lot since her parents deaths. Everything she once knew is now gone. Her best friend gets busted doing drugs and then another friend dies and now she may be a mom. But now Hermione thought that she had grown a lot in the past couple of that she may actually be able to handle everything now…well kind of. The whole mom part she didn't know about. Hermione thought to herself that if she was pregnant and she couldn't care for her child then she would give the baby up for adoption. After all, Hermione herself was now a foster child; it wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be.

"Hermione," someone said. Hermione looked up and saw that Destiny was standing right in front of her. She had been in such a daze that she didn't see her walk in. Destiny kind of had a distant look in her eyes; she also looked like she had been crying.

"Sorry. Destiny, what's wrong," Hermione asked. She scooted over to make room for Destiny to sit next to her. Destiny walked over and sat on the bed and set her head on Hermione's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I need help," Destiny said. She lifted up her sleeve and showed Hermione an arm full of cuts. They where all up and down her arms, some where almost healed but others where really fresh, Hermione could see four new cuts that where still bleeding all over her arm.

"Don't worry, I'll help you through this," Hermione said. She made Destiny blood promise that she would never cut herself again, no matter how much she was tempted or how bad of a day she had. When Destiny had gone to tend to her new cuts, Hermione went through the room and took out all the sharp objects that she could find. She didn't even leave class in her picture frames because she knew that some people broke the glass just to make a cut on themselves.

Hermione had never felt the urge to cut herself and she never fully understood why someone would want to that to themselves. But over these past couple of weeks she was beginning to understand a little more than she did before. Its not that Destiny wants to hurt herself, it was most likely to let some of the pain that she was holding in out. That or she did it to make sure that she could still feel some sort of pain, even if it was just physically. Some people just need to know that they can still feel something, even if it is only pain.

Destiny came back into the room and changed into her pajamas. Hermione helped Destiny wrap her arm up and then they had a long talk, about why she cut herself. "I do it because there are times that I just can't handle anything. I need to let out my anger, frustration, or even my pain and sadness and I don't know any other way to do it because no one is willing to help me with it," Destiny said. She was starting to cry, just letting the tears fall as they came. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. "It's not something that most people get unless they have done it, but they should be companionate that people, who do cut, they do it for a reason. Not just to get attention or to have someone take pitty on them. That's part of the reason that I did it in the first place. I got tired of telling people what I was feeling because they only felt pitty, they wouldn't help me out only tell me how sorry they where and then they would go on with their lives," Destiny said.

After Destiny had gone to bed, Hermione promised herself that night that she would never let any of her friends go through that, she would always be there for them. It was just then that she suddenly felt very bad for thinking that she didn't care that Ron got arrested for drugs. He needed her to help support him in a time like this and she just turned her back on him. After all he had done for her in the past couple of years and that was how she would repay him. Sure he may annoy her every now and then, but it still didn't justify turning her back on her best friend. Life is hard enough with going through the every day problems of life, but when you best friend turns their back on you it get a lot harder.

Hermione was ashamed of herself for acting the way she did, and now she will have to pay for her stupidity. She may have to raise a child when she herself was still one. Life was about to get a whole lot more complicated for Hermione.

**_A.N.--------Ok, I'm sorry it took almost a year to update this story…Anyone who has ever cut themselves, I have done it so don't go calling me a poser or saying that I don't know what I am talking about, b/c I do. But I hope you like the new chapter, I'll try to update more often too._**


	18. Author Notes

**I'm thinking about deleting all my stories and making new ones. No one really cares for them and honestly, I have nothing else to write in them. Just a heads up. If you have something to say message me or whatever.**


End file.
